


as long as you love me

by epistretes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Parents, Dancing, F/M, balls, courtiers, frigga is queen of all, frigga ships it, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cared not that he was a prince, not that he was derided as the ‘Silvertongue’, that lies fell from his lips more often than truths. She knew when to ignore his words and to trust his actions, to trust his intentions and the way he held her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Was I listening to a BSB playlist and being nostalgic when this popped in to my head? Yes. Yes, I was.

No one had ever understood the Lady Sif in the way that he had. No one had completed her soul in the way that he had at one time.

She had had her friends, she had had everything she had dreamed of as a child, except perhaps, one of her own but she had not been ready for that then anyway. Loneliness had wormed in to her heart and she had fought harder for it, or so she thought. When he had first kissed her that day in the library and she had melted in to his touch, she had found a passion sparked within her that caused her to fight even harder, even more harshly to ensure that she would come home to him and his kisses after the battle.

They had kept their secret from all, even from Thor, although she was sure that he suspected something was going on. Nights curled up in front of blazing fires, indulging themselves on pelts as they simply enjoyed each other and their time together. Days spent pretending to be utterly unaware where the other was or what they were doing while being hyper-aware of them all the while.

All that mattered was that he loved her and that she loved him.

Things changed the day of the ball. They had been so careful, so clever and then they had been dancing with each other and pretending to play the part of prince and loyal courtier when the mead they had drunk proved to be too much for sense to prevail and they had kissed, right there on the dance floor. The kiss had been magical, but the reactions afterwards had not.

Her mother and father had flown in to a rage and asked what sort of enchantment he had her under when they had got her home. She had replied that she was under no spell and they had not believed her. She had allowed herself to be ruined in their eyes, they would never be able to successfully negotiate a marriage to the shining, golden Thor now that she had kissed his brother in front of the whole court. Losing her temper, she had thrown the last of any caution to the wind and shouted that she had been sleeping with Loki for years and that she had no intention of wedding Thor.

Her father her tried to strike her, but shocked sober, she had evaded him and her mother opened the door pointedly. She was tossed out in the street, disowned and pretending to not be afraid. She did not care what Loki had done, whom he had tricked and teased and upset in the many years between them and childhood pranks; she only cared that he loved her and she loved him.

She cared not that he was a prince, not that he was derided as the ‘Silvertongue’, that lies fell from his lips more often than truths. She knew when to ignore his words and to trust his actions, to trust his intentions and the way he held her.

She pointed her feet towards the Observatory and Heimdall had softened in a way he never showed to any but his little half-sister and she had cried in his arms.

“As long as he loves you, I can even overlook that it is _Loki_ ,” he had promised her and she had laughed through her tears. Her lover and her brother had never seen eye-to-eye. Usually because Heimdall was often the one who revealed his pranks and Loki continued to play them.

Loki himself had appeared in the doorway and taken her hand, lifting her up in to his arms and telling her that she was beautiful and everything he wanted. She had laughed then and taken a handkerchief to rid herself of the tearstains and the snot.

“You find strange things beautiful.” She had teased.

“Right now you eclipse any and all of the powdered courtiers desperate to gain my brother’s attention now that they realise you are not his intended… except of course, the Queen who is the most gracious and beautiful of all women.”

“I know that you know I am here, Loki, your flattery only works when I am not expecting it,” the Queen chided and Sif jumped in alarm and turned to bow to her, standing in the doorway where Loki had been only moments before.

“None of that, my dear,” Queen Frigga waved it away. “I understand that your parents have been...less than gracious regarding tonight’s revelations.”

“Um. Yes, Your Majesty.” Sif felt incredibly embarrassed for her parent’s behaviour.

“As you appear to be lacking a place to lay your head, I will be opening up one of my unused quarters for you. One of my ladies-in-waiting recently returned to Álfheimr to get married and her rooms are now your’s.”

“I… thank you, Your Majesty.”

Of course, no one expected her to stay _in_ her rooms that night, but they were discreet anyway as Loki smuggled her through the shadows to his room and they celebrated their newly public feelings. She cared not about the whispers, her parent’s plan for her - she only cared about this, about him.

When he fell, when he _changed_ and her parents muttered that they had always known he was a bad seed, she ignored it.

He had loved her, she knew it and that was all that mattered. She had looked in to his eyes, looked in to his soul and known the truth of the liesmith.

As she stood at the edge of the Bifröst and said her goodbyes, that knowledge sustained her and helped her through her grief. She turned and walked away, not stopping to speak with Heimdall as she went back to her rooms, her life, her training and the new truth. She was finally ready and the challenge was before her.


End file.
